


Drowning

by AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (DanksideoftheMoon)



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, just another dream about steven universe, uhh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
Summary: My dreamSteven meets with Blue Diamond at her bathtub thing and then bad things happen





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I often have dreams or nightmares when I get ill. Here is a Steven Universe related one. It's kinda weird but that's how dreams work.

(Beginning of my dream.) So I was... in my bedroom, on my laptop, writing a fic. I wrote a fanfic about Blue and Steven, together in the bathtub. I was mindlessly saying what I wrote out loud (I don't even remember what I had said) until something happened. Everything was a blur, as if I was in a tornado. I started falling, but then landed on my feet on something dark blue. I looked down at my feet, they were wide, and then I looked at my reflection in the water. I then realized I was Steven, and I knew that I was "inside" my fanfic.

I walked around the edges of the bathtub because I can't swim. I also had very poor vision, and when I looked up I didn't see Blue Diamond in front of me until she called me by Steven's name. I walked closer to her, ignoring the height of the bathtub and the fact that I could fall down if I misstepped. 

Blue was huge, no doubt that. She could see I was afraid of going in the water so she moved over to me. 

"Oh, Steven..." She spoke. But her voice was cold. I shivered, it did not sound like her voice, it definitely sounded like White Diamond's. She took her arm out and suddenly pushed me into the water. The water was freezing cold, my eyes stung, and I was thrashing and gasping for air as Blue tried to keep me down. Her grip kept slipping and I managed to poke my head out for less than a second. My hair tangled and kept getting in the way. But I saw her eyes, not her cyan eyes, but very light grey eyes. She was controlled by White Diamond.

The air was knocked out of me and a whole flurry of bubbles escaped my mouth as Blue hit me in the stomach. I began coughing in the water as I sucked it in, and then popped out again. This time Blue grabbed me. I was choking and coughing my lungs out. I reached out with my hands and tried to hold on to something, anything. My legs kicked around in the water. But Blue was way bigger and stronger than me. 

My vision went blurry again and the last thing I heard was when Blue, or should I say White, spoke in a voice of insanity, "You can die in dreams too, you know!" Before she plunged me back into the water. 

 ...

I was back in my bedroom, on my knees beside my closet, soaking wet. It was morning. My laptop was gone, and the only thing I had was a book in my hand. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I get scared of dreams. The second time someone from a dream told me I could die in it really frightened me. I could feel myself drown. I could feel pain.


End file.
